76
by Carastal
Summary: Mis manos, que tocaron cada parte de su ser, fueron el instrumento para la peor de mis locuras. Estaba mal, sigue siendo incorrecto. Pero no me importa. El mundo me dice que lo que siento por Gregory es insano; no necesitan decírmelo, sé que lo es. Y no me interesa.


**76**

Mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes, y solía ser un joven aspirante a neurocirujano, haciendo su servicio obligatorio en Barts. Al ser no uno, sino el mejor estudiante de mi generación (y de toda la escuela, por supuesto), mi edad era menor a la media, razón por la cual yo no encajaba con mis demás compañeros de clase. Eso y mi alto nivel de conocimiento. Sumando el hecho de que no era exactamente alguien que, considerando los estándares de belleza, pueda catalogarse como atractivo, no era más que el marginado de la clase. ¿Quién tenía la culpa de que ellos fueran unos completos idiotas? Claramente ese no era yo.

Nadie quería estar conmigo, y yo no quería estar con nadie. Y así estaba bien. Era lo correcto. Sin embargo, eso no me hacía sentir menos solo. Tal vez, una pequeña parte de mi si deseaba ser acompañada, sin importar que tan estúpida fuera esa persona. Pero no encontraba a nadie.

Hasta que lo conocí a él. Pude ver su interior, y supe que él me comprendía.

 _Estaba tan roto_ , al igual que yo, pero de diferentes maneras y similares a la vez. Me es difícil explicarlo.

No sabía su nombre, sigo sin saberlo. En realidad, nadie lo sabe. Tal vez, en algún lugar o tiempo, alguien pronunció su nombre.

 _Yo lo llamo Gregory_. Escoger un nombre no fue tarea sencilla, no quería ponerle cualquiera ni referirme a él con pronombres, preguntarle no era una opción. Y perdido entre libros y significados, recordé pasajes de mi infancia realmente maravillosos. No aquellos donde era golpeado, tampoco aquellos donde Sherlock llenaba mi cabeza de insultos con respecto a mi sobrepeso.

No, yo pensé en los momentos más felices de mi historia; recordé cuando me encerraba en mundos que solo existían en los libros y viajaba por ellos durante horas y horas. Y entre esos recuerdos, una novela resaltó de todos ellos. Siempre que la tristeza me sobrepasaba, había un libro que me hacía sentir menos miserable que de costumbre; este narraba la historia de Gregory, un muchacho que cruzó el mundo buscando la felicidad que había perdido. Gregory era alguien optimista a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, siempre manteniendo esperanza de que todo mejorara.

En ese momento, y aunque fue irónico al comienzo, me pareció un nombre perfecto para él. Gregory era la felicidad que yo tanto había buscado.

El solo verlo me mantenía cuerdo, _y hacía crecer mi demencia._

No conozco nada de Gregory, a excepción de una cosa, una muy importante.  
Daría lo todo lo que tengo para conocer un poco más de él, por lo menos un poco. Por donde caminaba, qué veía, a quién. Es absurdo enamorarse de alguien que es un total desconocido; aun así, y en contra de cualquier juramento donde aseguraba jamás pensar en alguien ajeno a mi hermano, lo hice, me enamoré de él. Me obsesioné. Contra todo lo que se considera normal, yo sentía que Gregory me comprendía. Y mientras yo completaba mis horas, conversar con él me llenaba de dicha. Él no decía nada, quería creer que me escuchaba y que toda su atención estaba sobre mí y mis desdichas. Lloré, reí y grite cada sensación que llevaba dentro en su compañía, porque sabía que Gregory entendía mi sentir. Puede llamarse locura o perdida completa de realidad, pero llegó un momento en que escuché suaves susurros.

" _Todo está bien, Mycroft"_

Fue en ese momento en que supe que había perdido todo rastro de cordura.

Cada vez que mis dedos tocaban su piel, sentía mi corazón bombear más rápido que lo que considero normal. El frío de su piel me llenaba de una extraña sensación de éxtasis, teniendo que correr a los sanitarios para saciar lo que Greg provocaba en mi cuerpo. Mis manos, que tocaron cada parte de su ser, fueron el instrumento para el peor de mis locuras.

Estaba mal, sigue siendo incorrecto. Pero no me importa. El mundo me dice que lo que siento por Gregory es insano; no necesitan decírmelo, sé que lo es. Y no me interesa. ¿Acaso me vuelve eso un demente? ¿El hecho de que no sienta culpa por algo tan grotesco me convierte en un desequilibrado? Si, esa es la respuesta. Soy un demente, un pecador, una escoria. Y aun así, aun cuando sé que es incorrecto, que es despreciable y que es sucio lo que hago, aun así, no me importa. Porque mientras ellos me juzgan, yo sostengo tu corazón, aunque tú no seas consciente de ello. Yo te armo y te desarmo. Cuando el mundo destrozó tu cuerpo y tu corazón, yo volví a armarte, tan hermoso como sé que en tu pasado lo fuiste.

Amo a Gregory, lo amo con cada célula de mí ser. No puedo dejar de sentirlo. Culpo a mi cerebro o lo que sea que ocasione este sentimiento, culpo al mundo por no comprenderme, culpo a la vida por dejarme vivir, me culpo a mí mismo por ser como soy. Y, finalmente, culpo a Gregory por haber aparecido en mi historia.

Yo era un estudiante prodigio de medicina, yo era Mycroft Holmes. Ahora soy un sucio despojo de hombre. Una mente perturbada por un amor que no debió ser, y que jamás será.

Ahora soy nadie.

 _Al igual que tú._

Lloro por el día en que te mostraron ante mí. Totalmente desnudo y destrozado.

Grito por el momento en que comencé a amarte.

Y lamento el instante en que sostuve tu corazón.

Yo te armé, y tú me destrozaste.

Saliendo de la sala, viendo tu cuerpo escondido bajo esa bolsa, leo una vez más la etiqueta que te identifica como algo prohibido. Mi perdición.

 _St Bartholomew's Hospital_

 _ **Morgue**_

 _#76_

 _Causa de muerte: Suicidio_

 _Nombre: Sin identificar_


End file.
